User blog:Zerozolo/Tell me how i need to build my deck.
Ok this blog is for everyone on the legend world page this is the deck. ZEROZOLO)Anyone got some tips for a legend hero deck? I love playing the deck i have made so far and it had gotten me some fun wins. But i'm starting to nodice that my deck runs out of monsters hand and gauge pritty fast. I have tryed adjusting it but i can seam to ditch the problem and that has lost me games ware my hand is nothing but weapons and spells that chost gauge. Ok hear is my deck so far My Citadel of swords. Please help so i can beat thost crimmson jerks that are now runing rampant on the site. GREAT DAIYUSHA)Pretty good setup...not sure why you'd run out of hand and gauge though...all I can suggest is running more variety of weapon for toolbox with merlin, maybe add hrunting and less durandal. choose any of the size 1 hero as budy instead. and I think you run too many monster, maybe put in some hero spell/item, so merlin will more likely to plus. even heroic spirit may be situational, an extra card is better than nothing. oswira gard works wonder as well. TACHIKAZE MASTER)Yeah, I see you... I almost never beat Crimson... But, this deck.......... *Sighs* Let's start. First of all, Durandal's amazing. NOT AS A BUDDY. Remove some Durandal and add in Hrunting. Assault Cara isn't one of my favorite cards, but I have to admit it works preety well. Keep it. Zlatorg. You must run 4 of this guy. He's the only gauge gainer aside from Arthur in this deck exept he's free. 4 Symbel Gard? Really? 2-3 is enough in a deck... Remove some of this and add in Heroic Spirits. I'd say 1 Excalliber. I mean he's a dead draw in starting hand, and Merlin can fetch it up. But if you don't like the idea of losing it possibly and never using it, then run Sylph. It can fetch you Excalliber from the drop. Alvidol? He's only usable if you have Merlin... I really don't reccomend him in any hero deck after my playtesting but no one's gonna stop you. ZEROZOLO)OK first off thank you for your help. Second with with all the tips i got i was able to change up my deck with out losing focuse of what i wanted. I'm gonna keep durandal as my buddy why still being able to make my deck stronger. Thank you. TACHIKAZE MASTER)Welp I highly don't reccomend Durandal as your bud but in the end it's up to you. Not sure idf my tips will help beat Crimson though (As a person who also never beat a Crimson) :P TACHIKAZE MASTER)Hold hold.... Is that the revised version? Okay here we go... Alvidol is only good for Merlin... Either keep him at 2-3 or 0. Balmung should always be a Side deck option, not a main deck. And 10 items is a bit... too much. Most of the time they'll be dead draws. This is the reason I don't reccomend Durandal as a buddy... I'd say Oswira Gard but it's up to you. I see that it just doesn't work in some decks. Welp there's a decklist Reference here. ZEROZOLO)OK now i have changed my buddy I'm not as big of a fan of this one but he is cooler then then the others. TACHIKAZE MASTER)Oay nice revision. I don't have any- whoa? 3 Hrunting? 3 Prydwin is the best setup... reduce Hrunting by 1 and Prywin by 1. I'd add in 1 more Brethen Gard but... ZEROZOLO)Well you did tell me to put in more cards for Merlin and the only hero spell out there is holy grail and i have had trouble getting a weapon that can attack in my hand most of the time its prywin and calibuur so i think 3 hrunting is good. TAGION)Yo, Legend World's no. 1 fan. Gotta represent. Sorry, I had an off-day. I've been playtesting your deck, so I speak from experience, Tachikaze did a good job, but there are a few issues I've noticed beyond that. Anywho, we'll start here. Your deck has too many monsters. Especially Size 2s. I'm saying get rid of some of your size 2s. Often, I've ended up with a bunch of size 2s and no size 1 cards. In other words, I lowered the number of every Size 2 card to 2, except for Arthur who was kept at 3, and added 1 more Breathen, Heroic Spirit and Symbel Gard. The deck's consistency is now more fluid, I've noted, after I've made those changes. Zlatorog at 2 isn't the end of the world. If you want to build an Anti-Dragon deck against Crimson, here's a starting point. Ditch a copy of Durandal and Hrunting for Balmung, and replace all copies of Gawain with Beowulf. This is because most DW decks run open centre, so Penetrate units aren't the most useful in that case. Beware that this will make your deck's functionality limited, but the revenge is worth it. That's it from me, but if they're any other issues, I'll let you know. ZEROZOLO)OK thank you for that but i have changed my deck a bit from the last time i now have less size 2 and more size 1. One of the things that i nodice is that my gauge drops quiet a bit so zlatorog at 3 is good for me and seigfried help alot with dragons so i think im ok. THE END)Zlatarog at 2?? Ehm at 4 should be the suggest. It is a free +1 darn it and fills the gauge for Prydwen. Legend World hasn't really much good defensive cards. Prydwen is one of the good ones. It is an item you don't really want to have more than 1 time in your hand, so 3 copies of it in main. There is no reason for Siegfried. Against a non-Dragon deck, it just sucks. 4 Gareth, because of the lack of defense. 4 Arthur, it is a -0,5 with penetrate and +0.5 skill, it is pretty good. Kick Gawain, you have Tariel. I would kick Cara for Heim (the 100 Demon) or Salvation Eir. Where is your Sylph, searches during late game excalibur or prydwen. You tbh add 1 Tenbu too. I would play it like this: Size 3: 1 Tenbu Size 2: 4 Zlatarog 4 Arthur 2 Salvation Eir or Heim(<